User talk:Yami Michael
Cleaned up the old archives. Random discussions and rules that have no point now are gone. Anything that needs to be done or opinions on various matters that need to be saved were moved to Archive 1. Manga and Anime has anything dealing with the obvious. * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Manga and Anime __TOC__ Rumble Lecter effect? Hi, I was looking at the trivia of Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened and I was wondering if the effect really bypassed Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality's effect as well as release. Those effects activate when the creatures leave the battle zone, and Rumble's effect says that it destroys and destroying counts as leaving the battle zone, so is the trivia correct? Cause it sounds a bit weird. IIIIIzz 14:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'s I had to google for the similar thing about it, but http://www.duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=5983&start=10 is the full read. It basically comes down to the "double substitution" rule. It states that 2 cards with an "instead" of effect cant be chained and used at the same time. Rumble effects goes off first, so Galaxy/Release cant. That's the super short version. Yami Michael 14:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) But aren't they subsituting for different things? Rumble's effect subsitutes battling, while Galaxy/Release subsitutes leaving the battle zone. IIIIIzz 16:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) * I dont believe it matters. As long as 2 effects both have the word "instead", they cant be chained together. Ill find it later. Yami Michael 16:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it'd help if we had a page for the more advanced rulings. Things such as simultaneous effects, and all that. It's generally unknown to the DM masses how uncomplex the rulings really are. ☆ Brandnewkid 21:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) * It would, yeah. Problem is however except for the ones from the old english and set faqs, I dont know them. Any other card ruling are usually from the setfiles, and even plenty of those havent been added to the wiki (Or at least, I didnt add them). It would be great to have an "Advanced Rulings" page, especially with something like http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/rulechange/index.html shown as well. Oddly, the latest ruling was related to the "instead of" and "substitution" effects. Yami Michael 13:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, what if Kaijudo introduces a simple Stack sort of thing! Or a second main phase! (Magic without mana screw is the best game I could imagine existing.) Je2010 15:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Adding the Japanese to Term Pages Is it worthwhile to include the Japanese characters for these crucial game terms on the terms' main pages, aside from them just being on the translation page? I find knowing the Japanese form helps make reading cards easier and faster so I don't have to look up every single card. But when people do have to look them up, it'd be cool if these sorts of game-word pages can sort of immediately ease players into being able to read those key bits of cards, rather than having to be aware of and search out the translation page in order to learn what Draw or whatever looks like in kanji. Je2010 08:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ** While I didn't want them on the card mechanics page (Mainly due to length of page...), I'm not against having them just like the civilization pages do. Just gotta make sure we have the right kanji for Draw. :) Yami Michael 08:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) *Well, I can offer you this line of thought for your consideration: whenever you see 引, you know a draw is being referenced. : A simple card to study might be Aqua Hulcus: カードを1枚引いてよい : カード (card) を (object of sentence) 1枚 (one thing) 引 (draw) いてよい (you may). : The hiragana at the end I can't say for 100% certainty which part means "do it" and which part means "you may," but I know the last two, よい, are definitely a part of communicating the preceding instructions are optional--are the last three the conditional indicator or is it all four? I'm still learning Japanese, and I'm using DM to learn more me-relevant language than what my textbook series is teaching me, so the DM-centric language is coming together based on my understanding of Magic and DM templating and the grammar stuff I learn from the textbook lessons. : But in any case, I've seen enough cards to identify that 引 signals card drawing, at least, if that helps... : Je2010 16:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Lapsed Player's Perspective Suggesting Amendments Dear Yami Michael, Hello, I recently moved to Japan and since nobody is familiar with Magic in my corner of the country, let alone plays it, I've taken up Duel Masters again after having quit after about the third set released in my native US. So from a relatively fresh-eyed player's perspective, I was wondering if there might be some missing information worth adding to certain sections if they seem of general interest (I totally understand if these are way too individual sorts of concerns on my part). First for Rainbow cards, do they produce mana that is of its constituent colors, or is it just one of those colors at a time? And, perhaps not general enough to include in the general Rainbow information page, if a card like Bronze-Arm Tribe puts a rainbow card into the mana zone, does it still enter tapped? The other thing I would absolutely love is a brief explanation of what each line's purpose is. I love the quick blurbs about what each set added mechanically to the game and what races debuted and everything, but it's a bit bewildering stopping by stores' card sections and seeing different "timelines" of cards with different numerologies--as far as I can gather the main DM line has ceased and the new main release line is now called DMR, but then there's also more in the DMX line coming out, too, with appararently some original cards included in them, which I gather will continue being released while the main DMR line carries on where DM left off? I know there are like metal versions of cards, and sometimes altered colorations of reprinted art, and it'd be great to know what it all means. Similarly, it'd be great if there were a section on card frames. As far as I can figure, DMR redesigned the card frames with bigger type boxes, bigger and different font therein, and spell cards now bleed into the black border in line with creature cards, and mana costs now have a circle behind them indicating which colors are required to cast it and the mana value number has ditched its old circle for civilization logos. The card frames themselves have also been redesigned, too. but art boxes have increased. So I was wondering if there could be a discussion of the redesign, and perhaps why it was done. They look neat and more streamlined--I'm thinking back to when Magic reigned in their overly-flavorful frames in 8th Edition so that the card face designs would become considerably cleaner and less detrimentally frilly--though DM naturally has more of a bombastic nature, so it does get away with a bit more of an excentric, even if relatively scaled back, cardframe. This might not be of interest to people, but as a newcome to DM, it was strange to be playing with the apparently "White-bordered Magic Core Set introductory frames" in my Water/Darkness Dash Deck, but then to open a booster of DMR-03 and see all these strangely different designs that for all I knew meant something relevant. Perhaps more relevant to general interest--design notes on say the Phoenix cards or Psychic cards might be worth mentioning: it seems Phoenix cards have an altered bird-like frame and Psychic or Psychic-enabling cards have electric shocks, flippable Psychics having no left or right section of card frame. These little diversions from the standard frame add up to a quiet, perhaps even subconscious degree of confusion to me, and it would have been neat to know off the bat why a given card feels strangely aesthetically different that what my eyes have trained me to consider a Duel Masters card. Other card frame deviations worth at least noting the frame representation, like how each set's booster pack design gets a nominal mention in the set's spoiler page: Fortress and Cross Gear. Perhaps this could go in a section on the various card frames if not being just a sentence in each of the given card type's description page? Anyway, aesthetics aside, in the OCG breakdown section it would be great to get a quick sentence about what each set's role in the game's lifetime "continuity" is. From what I can gather, DM works like Magic, where sets are grouped in bigger chunks (Magic has "blocks" of usually three sets). DM seems to have sagas? But what's the breakdown of DMCs? Are they just released periodically collecting old cards or something? For instance, DMC-67's page just describes the pack cover and that it was released with DMC-68, but what were they trying to accomplish in this release and with the DMC line itself? What is the DMX line for? How are all these related to this Episode One super-event-sort-of-cross-over event? I come from a Magic-playing background, so in Magic terms, is DM/DMR the main, "expert" expansion line and then the DMC/X/D lines the Core Set/Intro Deck/DuelDecks/etc. sort of peripheral, Wizards money-grab collection (I love Wizards, but it seems like they keep coming out with new non-"Canon" special collection Magic sets, you know?)? And then finally, it would be neat if there were explanations of what the promos were given for. Similarly, what is the story behind Mode Change cards? I got a couple in some recent packs I bought, but as far as I can tell, it's just extended art with a foil treatment, but nothing functionally different about the cards. So those are the sorts of questions I have from the perspective of a basically uninitiated player jumping back into Duel Masters after a long absence but with a Magic gaming heritage. I hope the concerns can be addressed on the site some day! Thanks so much for all your incredible vigilance on this site, it's helping me learn to read Japanese and subsequently helping me speak a bit more. My Japanese textbook just has dialogues and vocabulary lists related to school settings and stuff, but I'd much rather be able to talk about Magic and Duel Masters than to know how to count markers and desks. Je2010 18:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) * Was sure not expecting to read something this detailed today, and I'll only start with responding to bits of it for now. Lets see... Regarding rainbow, I do admit, the rulings were in a bad place. While I had them hidden away in here, they were never really mentioned on How to Play or on the rainbow page. Sorry. They can tap for just 1 type of mana (eg, Gonta can give 1 fire or 1 nature). Also, no matter how the rainbow card goes into your mana zone (eg, Bronze-Arm/Natural Snare) it's tapped. Something regarding how each DM/DMD/DMR/DMX can be possible, yes. Outside of a rulebook example (literally) I had never really added anything past booster pack and Theme Deck. Nothing regarding the ocg system. DM was indeed the main line of booster packs, just like magic being the main core/block sets, and while it is partly a fan-term, they are "sagas". DMR-1, 2, 3 (and soon 4) continue on from where DM-39 ended. DM-36 to 39 had started adding the Psychic Creatures where DMR packs have kept added more of them and are considered the main booster pack set now. DMC started off with Theme Decks which the lead to "power-up packs" (small packs based on improving the previous theme decks). This lead to DMC-22 where they also added "Half Decks" (small decks containing 20 cards to help build decks together) but that only was for 22/23/24. This continues through most of the other DMC sets, except for the CoroCoro, Heroes Cross, and Dramatic Wars packs. CoroCoro (which you may already know is a main toy/anime magazine) packs (1/13/27/42/55/61/64). Each pack varies, but are mainly considered to be reprint sets. Either of recent packs or all other dm/dmc packs (dmd/dmx/dmr did not exist at the end of dmc). They also tended to add random new exclusive cards (see DMC-34), or also reprinting promos (see DMC-55). Heroes Cross Packs and Dramatic Wars packs were really a one-off deal (Well, 2 sets each, but released together). DMC-47 and DMC-48 gave cards with artwork/phrases of the cards anime "owner", while DMC-67 and DMC-68 were just cards based on a theme of either Fire/Dragon or Angel/Demon Commands. DMD and DMX are a little more interesting, but easy enough to explain after the DMC above. DMD at the moment are focusing on the deck side of things "Start Dash", "Strong Metal" and the upcoming "Rising Dash". These are the usual 40 card decks that were in DMC. DMX packs are generally like the power-up or CocoCoro packs, or even the heroes/dramatic packs releasing cards based on a theme (so far, Alien/Hunters). Card Frames has been something that was never really discussed here, while I did do various posts about it on the Duelzone forum when it was first getting previewed (in this case, DMX-01 started to tease it). The different card frames dont change anything game-play wise, it really is just to stretch art or to look better as a design. I have a rough idea on how I can show comparisons and such, just never really made a page on it. And...that's enough for now. Enjoy Yami Michael 05:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) * Now for take 2 of my response. Yes, regarding the card frames again Phoenix/Psychic would get special mention, and the CC/HC/VC/Mode Change probably would as well. Obviously it would probably try and display pictures of each card types card frame to show to differences between them. In the talk pages for creature/spell/fortress, I did actually did a small note of the shape of each frame...long long ago. OCG Sets: "Saga" is an unofficial term, but yes, on the JP wiki articles for each "Saga" have a page either documenting story and new cards. I probably wouldn't put it on the list of the sets though, as even a small blurb can get messy fast. Usually a lot of the reason I dont make english versions of these pages is simply because of how detailed or how long they take to translate. If you want to see the pages, I can get links. Originally, the list of promotional cards did have their way of obtaining them listed. It just got super long, and the page is already one of the longest pages on the wiki. It might be something that could fit into trivia though, and the JP wiki lists their source. Mode Change Card is a page I did make recently, but yes, it is just extra/edited artwork. If you want to read http://www27.atwiki.jp/duel_masters/pages/5040.html for me to add to it a bit, it can help. Same with VC and the others. Sorry for the slow response on the second part, but welcome back to DM. To know that I'm helping others to learn a language as well makes me happy, so yay. :) If you can play a game like this and learn more of a language, that's just awesome. If I missed anything, tell me. Yami Michael 14:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) If you'd like me to translate the story and details behind the sagas, send me those links on the JP wiki and I'll do the best that I can.☆ Brandnewkid 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) http://www27.atwiki.jp/duel_masters/pages/2152.html would be the back-story pages, they have it done by each saga. The other saga-detail pages are on http://www27.atwiki.jp/duel_masters/pages/15.html. Yami Michael 20:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Victory Pack Volume 1 thumb|150px Feb 15, 2012. http://supersolenoid.blog63.fc2.com/blog-entry-1147.html 「開運ビクトリーパック vol.1」 *開 = (kai) *運 = (un) *開運 = (Kaiun, Better Fortune/Improved Luck) *開運 = "Better Fortune", "Inducing Luck", "Good Luck". *ビクトリーパック = Victory Pack Cards *Natural Snare *Death March, Reaper of Death *Ida, the Great Enigma * Answering Questions is Useless! Ogre Boy Treasure Pack Victory!! Hi Michael, *Given at 2011 Duel Masters Championship *Release Date: 17th December, 2011 *At this tournament the participation prize was "Treasure Pack Victory!!". It included 5 promo year 10 cards. #Gaial Diez (Promo) #Bronze-Arm Tribe (Mode Change Promo) #Energy Stream (Mode Change Promo) #Leon Diez, the Lion King (Promo) #Heaven's Gate (Mode Change Promo) Sorry could not get a biger picture: Saad safa 17:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I could never find a better picture of this pack, only a crappy small one. Yami Michael 18:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too I just thought we should at least have some record of these packs that is why i posted them on your talk page. Saad safa 18:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Steps Hi, Yami I was wondering in step 3 (Charge) when we normally charge or we don't charge mana. In that step there is something missing, and it is something official and i have seen it happen and have done it several times as well in all the video games of duel masters. When you charge your mana with a card from your hand, before you go into the next phase you can return that card into your hand and replace it with another card. In the charging mana step this is allowed before proceeding to the next step since you will be charging the mana anyway so if you were not sure and you have mistakenly put the wrong card in the mana you can return it before proceeding to the next phase. This step cannot be performed once you have declared your next step. I think this information should be mentioned in the step 3 in the Step page. Saad safa 17:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thats an un-official fanrule. Its in the game for accidental button presses, and mentioned nowhere on the english dm site or takaratomy. There is no "takeback" of any play in the game in the official rules. Yami Michael 00:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Deis Music Shouldn't Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia be called probably Deis mMusician? to follow the naming routine of the bunch? * While it looks weird to us, "ミュージック" = Magic (Myujikku), its a magician less of the time. Looking at 1,040,000 results compared to 829,000 results. Yami Michael 00:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) DM-01 to DM-12 Hi Michael, Just want to let you know i will only be checking and editing DM-02 to DM-12 OCG and TCG individual Cards galleries for now. I tried to check the cards in other sets that you have mentioned but i am not familiar that in which other set these cards can be found. So it is difficult and confussing hence i will deal with DM-02 to DM-12 for now and then i will see the other sets that you have mentioned individually later. Saad safa 18:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thats ok. Just dont cross them off as done in my to-do list. Yami Michael 20:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will do it after i finish from my work probably late night. As usuall. My job times are really bad well can't help it. Also i might not be going to Canada this March or April my older brother will first go there see things, then i will make the decission to follow up. Saad safa 20:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images Ok, no problem. And these are the last images that i uploaded. I found them on ebay and snatched them out with a trick even though they were not alowed to be taken out. I hope you like some of them. Alsom DM-03 is done doing DM-04. Saad safa 02:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, many of those were nice, or at least "bigger". Some like the Scarab or La Byle were just too rotated to fix. View source or media with chrome/firefox is indeed awesome. :) Yami Michael 02:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you know any way in which i can fix the card rotation because there are still about 100 more cards on ebay which i can take but they all have the same rotation problem. The pics are clear and excelent like the very last ones i uploaded. I tried to do it on Paint but it isn't much help. Saad safa 03:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, usually my crops are done with paint and such as well. If they rotated as bad as La Byle and such were...there's nothing I can do with them. I have thought of scanning my own stuff at times, but just at a low priority too seeing as the other images are "decent", just smaller. Really hoping the new game gives us good pictures on their site, so they work on the other wiki perfectly. Yami Michael 03:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey guess what i found a way to fix the angle of the pics!!! Yeahh but it will take time since each pic will go through 2 different process and then they will be good to upload. any way check them out and let me know which pic needs to be staighten up more. Saad safa 21:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC)